


Claimed

by raiykei



Series: Soul Bound [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Demon!Seonghwa, Demon!Yunho, Human!Yeosang, M/M, Magical Bonds, Mentions of yunho, at least his employers cute, knowledge demon seonghwa, lore lots of lore, no beta we die like men, owl demon seonghwa, seonghwa's too whipped for his own good, seongsang prequel to Shaded, uni student yeosang, yeosang just wants a job that works with his uni schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiykei/pseuds/raiykei
Summary: His parents and friends said he trusted too easily.Yeosang liked to think he trusted just enough......When Yeosang answered a wanted ad placed by a rather interesting little store, he didn't expect his life to suddenly revolve around demons and their magical needs.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: Soul Bound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115558
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sangiebyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangiebyheart/gifts).



> Been a while since I posted something of a decent length. Thanks for sticking with me, guys! 
> 
> This is a two part fic and birthday gift for Pita. A little belated, but still good. It's a prequel to my chaptered series Shaded which focuses on Yunsan, and gives a little insight into the relationship and past of Seonghwa and Yeosang, and how they came to meet one another.

If it weren't for the map on his phone, the little pin showing where his destination was located, Yeosang would have missed the shop completely, even with the bright rays of the midday sun drenching everything in light. It bended in well with the shops it was crammed between, the clutter in the windows doing little to show what sort of wares they sold or even what Yeosang was about to get himself into. He double checked the ad clenched in his hand, the map on his phone, the numbers that sat above the door. He would be lying if he said his curiosity wasn't piqued, wondering what sort of shop would place such a vague ad in the newspaper, but he'd also be lying if he said he wasn't a little nervous, wondering not for the first time if it were one of those sex trafficking schemes his mother regularly warned him about.

He stood outside the door for longer than what would have been considered normal, weighing his options before giving a sigh, pushing his way across the threshold. He needed a job, and no where else was willing to consider working around his class schedule, demanding too much, not being flexible, and most importantly, not offering much in terms of benefits. It was a long shot, he knew, hoping that a smaller store, a smaller company, might be able to meet his apparently wild demands, but it was one that he held onto, cradling hope like a little flame as he did what he could to keep one rejection after another from snuffing it out.

A little bell above the door chimed, definitely not what Yeosang expected when he stepped into what was essentially a poorly organized antique shop. The shelves were stuffed with one thing after the other, little boxes mixed with figurines and trinkets Yeosang couldn't begin to guess the function of.

"Just a minute! Feel free to look around, but please do not touch! A lot of the items are delicate!"

He pulled his hand back from one of the displays, eyes flicking towards a counter tucked in the back of the store and a door he could speculate led to the back. Yeosang couldn't say he was surprised at the lack of people within the store, employees or otherwise. It had the air of a sort of shop that only mothers and grandmothers ventured into, and only to see if they could find a good deal on old school kitchen appliances. He made a mental note to mention it to his own mother, or maybe his aunt, sure one of the two would find interest in some of the items scattered about.

Despite his curiosity, he kept his hands to himself, meandering the aisles, eyes raking over the different trinkets. One caught his eye, silver flashing in the low light, intricate swirls and patterns decorating the thick metal that made up the bangle. In the center sat an ornate jewel, colors seeming to shift depending on how he chose to look at it. A brilliant yellow with crackles of pink striking through it, and a deep red with gold replacing the pink. It was an interesting sight, Yeosang turning his head this way and that to see the change, fingers ghosting through the air in front of it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

He jumped at the sound of a voice next to his ear, staggering into the shelves, attention snapping back and forth as Yeosang tried to take in anything other than the fact that his arm had started a domino effect of chaos, sending items and trinkets falling to the floor, hands flailing to try to catch as many as he could. He managed three out of the many that tumbled, some hitting the floor, others rolling their way farther down the shelves. Embarrassment burned at his cheeks as Yeosang moved slow, setting the few he did manage to save back onto the displays.

"Well, that's quite the shame."

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Hands reached out, gently taking his now empty ones, twisting them until his wrists faced the ceiling. Yeosang's eyes widened at the irritated red that had taken over his arms, seeming to spread its way slowly up his skin. The stranger clicked his tongue, settling one hand on the small of Yeosang's back and guiding him forward. "Mm. I'm sure you didn't, but try telling that to ancient magics. They're quite finicky."

"What-"

He was guided past the counter with the old till and through the door that led to the back, seated without delay in a little room that could have been an office if he squinted hard enough. He didn't get a good look at the other man as he busied around the room, shuffling boxes and papers, opening and closing little drawers, until he set a cup in front of Yeosang, liquid inside green and swirling, smelling strongly of herbs. "Drink this. It will help slow the effects."

Yeosang's skin tingled where it touched the cup, lifting it to his lips to sip at the drink. It had a strong taste, his nose wrinkling, close to letting it dribble back into the cup before he swallowed. For a moment, he considered the fact that accepting drinks from strangers in strange back rooms had to be the most irresponsible things he had done in his life. It was certainly nothing he was going to tell his mother during their monthly calls. He could only imagine how that would have gone.

The man took a seat across from him, and for the first time Yeosang could see who exactly had whisked him away. Dark hair was pushed back on one side, doing well to accent the way his strong brows were pulled down in worry. Yeosang let his eyes travel the man's face, taking in the way his eyes seemed to shine with concern and the down turn of his lips, something uneasy settling in his stomach at having the man's full attention on him. Yeosang dropped his gaze, lifting the cup back to his lips simply in an effort to have something to do.

It was only after he had drained the cup, setting it down on the little desktop in front of him, that the man seemed to relax, a smile softening his face and beginning to curl the corners of his lips. "Good. Let me see." He held his hands out, waiting patiently until Yeosang's mind caught up with what was being asked of him, gingerly holding out his arms. The man was gentle in taking one arm in one hand, the other dragging a finger down the red mark. Yeosang expected it to hurt, for it to burn like a rash, hot and sharp. Instead, it was chilling, closer to an ice cube suddenly being pressed into his arm as the man muttered something under his breath. He repeated the process with his other arm, only allowing Yeosang to take them back when the red was beginning to lessen. "I've increased the potency of the tea, so the magic should leave your body rather quickly. Now, is there a reason you've come to my shop?"

Words failed him for a moment, mouth opening and closing, mind working double time until the little flyer came to mind. "I uh, the wanted ad. The help wanted ad."

This time it wasn't Yeosang who paused to gather his thoughts. He could see the confusion meld into curiosity in the man's eyes. "I didn't expect someone to answer it so quickly. Especially someone like yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He couldn't catch himself quick enough, teeth clacking shut on the last syllable. Despite the embarrassment that flushed through his system, reddening his cheeks until Yeosang was sure they matched the fading color on his arms, he couldn't help the spark of irritation that threatened to start a flame.

"That came out wrong. I don't mean anything by it. With the sort of clientele I have, I was expecting one of them to answer it.

"And I'm not your usual sort of clientele?"

"I can't say I get many humans wandering in here with anything beyond idle curiosity."

The wording used caused a frown to tug at his lips. "Humans?" Yeosang echoed lowly, not sure who else the man could be referring to. Humans made up the city. Humans populated the world. "If not humans, then who?"

The barest of smiles graced the man's lips, pitying if Yeosang chose a word to describe the look, cautious if he dared to look a little deeper. "Demons. The city has a shocking number of them, though I shouldn't complain since they keep my business running-"

"Demons." Yeosang couldn't help the tone of disbelief that tinted his words, interrupting the man mid-speech. "Magical, blood thirsty, crawl around your ceiling in the dead of night demons."

"Well, only part of that is true." He must have seen the look that had crossed Yeosang's face, the skepticism and doubt, but instead of getting defensive, the man simply propped one elbow on the small table, resting his chin in his hand as he raised a brow in Yeosang's direction. "The items in my shop are all magical to some degree. Most of them don't appreciate being handled roughly, and lash out with mild curses. The tea I gave you is a specific blend used to purge the body of foreign magicks. I used my own magic to help speed up the process."

"And you are...?" 

The faint smile that had been on his face since first speaking of demons only grew, showing off teeth that suddenly seemed sharper, the air around them a little thicker. "Park Seonghwa. Demon."

It was all almost too much for Yeosang to process at once. It seemed closer to something out of a fairy tale, a piece out of shows he sometimes watched to pass the time. He didn't know what he was to do with the information handed to him, or what Seonghwa seemed to be expecting from him. Laughter? A scoff? Brush aside what he was told as nothing but a lie? As far as Yeosang knew, Seonghwa had no reason to lie to him.

He did the only thing to come to mind when placed in a situation such as the one he found himself. Yeosang nodded, speaking a short, "Okay".

Seonghwa blinked, lifting his head from his hand, clearly taken aback by the acceptance. Yeosang had to say, the way the angles of his face softened with his surprise made him look younger, even cuter if he had the courage to think it. Not the sort of thoughts he should be having about a potential employer, definitely, but ones he let himself entertain for a short moment. "Okay?"

"Yeah. What did you expect?"

"Most people tend to laugh at me, or think I'm joking."

"Are you?"

There was a moment where Seonghwa studied him, gaze turning intent, eyes scanning his face. What exactly he was looking for, Yeosang didn't know. Seonghwa must have found whatever he was looking for, because he folded his hands in front of him, giving Yeosang a smile. "If you're still interested, we can start the interview."

Yeosang didn't know what he expected from an interview with a demon, but it was almost the same as every other interview he had at possible places of employment. A lot of why did he want to work there, what was he looking for, what skills did he think useful for the position. Questions about his work history, the degree he was working towards. Seonghwa was surprisingly thorough, taking notes for each question Yeosang answered, asking for elaboration where he needed it, and giving Yeosang plenty of time to ask his own questions.

It was honestly one of the better interviews he had, if Yeosang was honest with himself. Most of the interviewers seemed rushed, uninterested, didn't particularly care to answer his questions or give him any interest in actually working with them. He was another face, another name on a paper, and that almost hurt worse than their rejections. 

He wasn't sure how long the back and forth questioning went on for, but eventually Seonghwa set his pen down, folding his hands in front of him and looking directly at Yeosang. "I will never lie to you about what this job entails. The people that you would be interacting with would be demons. My shop acts as a place not only for magical artifacts, but information, as well, and while you may not be directly interacting with everyone who walks through the door, there are some who might not take kindly to you working here. But I promise you, Yeosang, every second you are under this roof you are under my protection. You have nothing to fear while you are here. If you choose to accept the job."

"You're giving me the job?"

Seonghwa nodded, though the serious tone of his voice didn't change at all from his earlier warnings. "If you want it, but take a few days and think on it. This isn't something to rush into. When you reach a decision, let me know. I'll give you my phone number."

And just like that, Yeosang found himself with a job offer, and too much new information swimming around his head. Thinking on what he had been told was both easy, and incredibly difficult. How was he to believe in demons after a short conversation when his entire life he had been told that magic, demons, angels, and their like weren't real? But how could he explain the red that had creeped up his arms, the way it had retreated after Seonghwa had given him the tea and muttered words? A trick of the light, maybe, or a carefully crafted ruse, but what did he hope to gain from something like that?

Ultimately, he knew it boiled down to one question: Did he believe Seonghwa? The answer wasn't an easy one. More of him believed in the idea of magic, of demons, than had thoughts against it, especially with how earnest the other had been, how his questions had been answered easily without sign of anything but patience and understanding. But on the other hand, how could he believe something such as demons and magic?

His parents and friends said he trusted too easily.

Yeosang liked to think he trusted just enough.

Even if he believed Seonghwa, did he want to work in an environment around demons? That was the question that plagued his mind for days after the interview. Seonghwa had given him a warning, told him to think on it, had mentioned he'd be protected. What did that say about the people he interacted with on a regular basis? Were those the sort of people he wanted to be around?

Was he even going to find a job that fit his needs as well as the one at Seonghwa's shop?

Were the risks worth the rewards?

He knew that if he didn't reach a decision, didn't come up with some sort of answer, he would end up going round and round with his thoughts, too worked up to reach an answer that would let him take a step forward. So, Yeosang latched onto the first strong feeling he had about the topic, holding on it as he pulled up Seonghwa's contact information in his phone. It rang once, twice, before his call was answered with a low toned, "Hello?" that made him wonder if maybe he had called the wrong number.

"Seonghwa? It's Yeosang."

The voice changed, suddenly taking on the lighter tone he had come to associate with the other man. "Ah! Yeosang, how are you?"

"Good. Is uh, is the position still available?"

There was a moment of silence from Seonghwa, all Yeosang able to pick up being the sound of shuffling. "It is. Not many have shown interest in my ad." Another beat of silence followed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don't think a better opportunity is going to pop up." Yeosang winced after the words left him, realizing too late how they came across. "That's not- I mean-"

"I understand." Seonghwa gave an amused hum, and Yeosang could practically see the smile on the man's face over the phone. "Send me what days and times you're available, and we'll set up a day to go over the finer details."

"Can I ask one thing? Why offer me the job?"

There wasn't as much of a pause as Yeosang expected. "You put your studies first. When we first spoke, it was one thing you were adamant about. Your studies would come first, everything else second. I can appreciate that."

"That's it?" He couldn't help the hint of disbelief. His studies- something that had been costing him interview after interview- was the very reason he had managed to snag something that almost seemed too good to be true? 

"It had a pretty big part to play, yes. There was also the fact that I think you would do well in this sort of environment."

"Yeah. I guess we'll see."

"I look forward to working with you, Yeosang."

"Same here."

.....

A little box sat in front of him, unassuming and plain versus some of the other artefacts that had found their way into Seonghwa's shop. According to the demon, it had been around for some time, still in good condition despite it's age, having a rich history and once belonging to a rather eccentric woman who had parted with it in exchange for a favor. What favor he had never answered specifically, but Yeosang had learned from listening to previous stories that the favors Seonghwa gave could have been anything from ingredients needed for a spell, to choosing a specific side in a war.

It still floored him sometimes how old Seonghwa actually was, and the historical events that he had seen unfold right in front of him. Until he saw Seonghwa struggle with a piece of modern technology or some slang that he hadn't heard before. It was honestly a little endearing watching him try to puzzle his way through one thing or another, and made for great teasing material, much to his employer's chagrin.

Seonghwa got his revenge, though, in his own little ways. Like leaving Yeosang to take care of the items within the shop while he left to do god knows what. It had been explained to him pretty early on how to handle them, which ones were more finnicky than the others, how to handle the curses that lingered. Some has specific patterns that needed to be drawn in the air. Others just wanted to be sure they were treated with respect. It varied, and more than once Yeosang had mixed up one or another, suffering minor curses Seonghwa purged from his body with tea and a hand rubbing up and down his spine.

This time, though, Seonghwa had left the shop entirely to handle an errand, letting Yeosang meander his way through item maintenance and inventory. He couldn't recall exactly what way he was to handle the box, examining it from multiple angles as if it would reveal its secrets to him. It wouldn't. They rarely did. Still, he hummed to himself, taking another look at it without touching, hands hovering on either side of it, racking his brain for what Seonghwa had told him all those weeks ago.

Yeosang knew that he knew. He had handled the box before.

Shoulders slumped as he gave a sigh, hands coming to rest on the edge of the counter. "I'm sorry. I don't remember what I'm supposed to do, but all I want is to oil your hinges and make sure nothing is falling off or broken. I'll be careful, I promise." God, he was talking to a box. If anyone from his lectures had seen him, he would have never heard the end of it.

Gingerly, so as to keep his promise, Yeosang lifted the lid, holding his breath as he waited for tingle that normally crawled up his arms when a curse hit him. He let out the breath when he felt nothing, turning to gather the cloth and oil he would need.

"Good job."

He jolted at the voice, unable to hide the yelp that left him, hands almost knocking the bottle of oil across his entire work surface.

Seonghwa was by his side in an instant, pulling Yeosang's horrifically expensive textbooks off to the side and away from any potential disaster. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you heard me come in."

An embarrassed flush colored his cheeks, Yeosang busying himself with applying the oil to the hinges to keep from having to look in Seonghwa's direction. "No, I- I got caught up with all this. I thought you would be gone longer."

"It took less time than I thought." There was a pause, and Yeosang knew Seonghwa would be studying him, could feel the weight of his gaze on him as he worked, shoulders hunched and attention (almost) solidly on the box in his hands. "You had the right idea. Magical items aren't blood and bone creatures like you and I, but they still have a will of their own, and stating your intention can work to keep from being cursed."

"Are you?" The question was out before he could stop himself, and Yeosang only realized belatedly how it must have sounded. But, Seonghwa didn't seem offended by the remark. He never did, taking all the questions that tumbled from Yeosang's mouth in stride. 

"Hm?"

"Blood and bone?"

Seonghwa seemed to think on it, head tilting back as he worked to find an appropriate answer. "You were created with stardust and wishes. I was created with magic and desires. Similar, but our bodies are not one in the same. Demons may not be created from the same energies as humans, but we still bleed, we still break, we still die. My flesh is as real as yours, my bones as fragile. The biggest difference is I am not bound to a singular form, and only magic can truly kill a demon."

Yeosang wished for once his mouth stopped to consider the consequences of the words that fell from it, since the only thing that left him after Seonghwa's explanation was a rather simple, "Poetic". And, god, did he wish to melt into a puddle then and there, spared from the embarrassment that flooded through him so quickly.

All Seonghwa did was give a laugh, breezing by Yeosang to begin tidying the room and the objects Yeosang had already cleaned. "I guess it is. It's the best way I can think of to describe it, though. Demons are not humans. There are differences between us. That doesn't make us any less real or physical."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't."

Silence fell between them as they both worked. Yeosang focused on the little box, working carefully and delicately, while Seonghwa ran items he had already worked on back onto the floor. Yeosang caught him as he finished his work on the box, setting the oiled cloth to the side and turning to face the other. "What do you mean by 'not bound to a singular form'?"

There was a moment where Seonghwa stared at him, a stack of papers in his hands, blinking at Yeosang before realization dawned on him, their conversation from earlier coming back to him. "Just as it sounds. Demons come in a variety of different forms. This is just one that I can take. It's helped me blend in with humans over the years."

"So, like, shapeshifting."

"Mm, kind of. Shapeshifting with specific appearances in mind."

"How many other forms can you take?"

"I only bother with one other one. You could call it my more natural state."

"Can you show me?"

Seonghwa gave him a smile, something apologetic in it. "It is something I wish you never have to see, Yeosang."

There were a million different ways to read into the one sentence, in the look Seonghwa gave him before he continued to gather papers together. Yeosang stared for a second, wondering if he should press the matter, weasel some sort of information out of Seonghwa. In the end, he closed the box, putting his tools away without speaking another word on the topic, helping tidy before they were to close and he could head home for the evening.

.....

For the fifth time in the past hour Seonghwa glanced towards the door, a frown tugging at his lips, attention lost and distracted. Yeosang sighed, pulling a little vial from Seonghwa's hands and setting it off to the side. "Go on."

Seonghwa blinked at him, hesitating a moment before dropping his arm to his side. "What?"

"You're focused on something else. Go take care of it before you end up setting the shop on fire."

"But I have to-"

"I can finish up here. It's nothing I can't handle. Go."

He hesitated, mouth opening like he intended to keep arguing about it, but instead of pressing on, Seonghwa nodded, the barest hints of a smile curling his lips. "Where did the shy Yeosang who wandered into my shop all those months ago go?"

"He's about to kick your ass," Yeosang muttered, pushing at Seonghwa's back to get him to move, partially to hide the embarrassed flush that had crossed his cheeks.

"If you need anything, call me. No one else should stop in, but just in case-"

"I'll call. Now, go."

It didn't take long to finish bottling up herbs and other small ingredients, leaving Yeosang with free time while he waited for Seonghwa to return. The little bell above the door chimed, drawing Yeosang's attention from his textbook and the papers scattered before him to the door. He frowned, not sure he recognized the tall figure that had wandered into the shop. It wasn't unusual for newcomers to find their way in, Yeosang marking his place with a paper before closing his textbook and pushing it off to the side. Humans sometimes came to check out the shop, as Seonghwa had mentioned during his interview, or demons just passing through who needed a quick something or other. It definitely wasn't one of their regulars.

This man, though, looked like he could barely keep his feet under him, careful to avoid any of the displays, but still tilting to one side before catching himself. The most concerning part, though, was the way Yeosang could feel a tingling in his arms that caused his hair to stand on end, a small shiver running down his spine. He had gotten good over the months at recognizing what it was, at what a reaction like that meant.

Magic.

Unrestrained magic flowing through the air. Seonghwa had mentioned before- after a run in with a particularly upset customer- that demons had the ability to assert a magical influence over others, effects differing based on what type of demon someone was. It was the main reason he had let Yeosang deal with magical effect after magical effect within the shop, letting him get used to what it felt like when magic washed over him. Normally, he didn't have to worry about it, but at the moment he was glad Seonghwa had the forethought to introduce him to it early on.

But of course, despite knowing what was happening, Yeosang didn't have a decent way to counteract it. The backroom was warded, and if he needed to he could try to make a break for it, but otherwise without Seonghwa around there wasn't much he could do.

He hated feeling useless.

"Can I help you?"

The man blinked, halting in his tracks, staring at Yeosang like he was trying to piece something together. A little lost, confused, gears turning as his mind worked through the information presented to him. "Where's Seonghwa?" There was something tense in his voice as he asked, like Yeosang could do anything to Seonghwa that the other didn't wish for.

It was more than a little unnerving, but he held his ground, trying not to make any sudden moves. "Do you need something from him?" Instead of answering, the man pushed forward, veering towards the door that would take him to the back. A jolt of panic shot through Yeosang prompting him to step forward, into the path of the man. "You can't go back there." That was the only safety he could hope for if things went bad.

"And you're going to stop me?"

"If I have to." Yeosang didn't know where this sudden burning courage had come from, if he had gained that much confidence since beginning to work at the shop, or if it was some effect from the magic rolling over him. Maybe it was the panic that if he lost the one defended place in the entire shop the only thing he'd be able to do would be to leave the shop entirely, and having to explain that to Seonghwa was not on the top of his to-do list. Either way, his heart pounded in his chest as he stared the man down, frustrations and irritations bubbling in his chest.

" _Move_ "

"No." 

This close, almost toe to toe with the man, Yeosang could make out how _inhuman_ his features looked. Sharp teeth that were half bared at him rivaling Yeosang's own pointed canines, piercing eyes that looked lighter than anything he had seen before, and something about his face distorted and uneasy to look at. Yeosang had taken the cuts and tears in the man's clothing as a rough style choice, but with how close they were he could see the injuries, the hints of a dark red. Yeosang knew he should have been concerned. Some part of the back of his mind yelled at him that he should take it as a warning sign, but he ignored it in favor of squaring his shoulders, trying to make himself look larger than he actually was, gathering whatever traces of courage and stubbornness he could.

A hand curled into the front of his shirt, pulling until he was practically face to face with the man. "The only reason I don't forcibly move you out of my way is out of respect for Seonghwa-"

"Yunho." Seonghwa stood close to the main door of the shop, an odd look of seriousness on his face. "Let him go." Yeosang was released quickly, Yunho taking a step back away from him. With Seonghwa present, his demeanor was different, more subdued compared to the confrontation earlier, less tension to his shoulders. "I'll meet you in the back."

With the dismissal, Yunho brushed past Yeosang, limping his way through the door. Yeosang watched with building frustrations, rounding on Seonghwa and opening his mouth to speak only for a hand to card through his hair, Seonghwa having closed the distance between them. 

"Easy. You're feeling the effects of his magic." Another pass through his hair, and Yeosang took a deep breath, closing his eyes, trying to focus on the feeling of Seonghwa. "Once you're feeling better, close the store and go home, Yeosang."

"I'm not leaving you alone-"

"He's a friend. I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving."

Seonghwa studied him for a moment, searching his face before sighing. "I can have you thrown out and lock the door behind you, you know." There was a small hint of amusement in the words despite the seriousness of the atmosphere, an attempt at beginning to lighten the mood.

"But you won't."

"But I won't. Grab the bracelet with the blue calcite inlay. It will offer some protection if Yunho can't get himself under control. I'll prepare some tea, too." Yeosang nodded, turning to find the bracelet Seonghwa had mentioned. "And Yeosang? He really is a good guy. I think you'll come to like him."

There was a moment before Yeosang nodded again. He found the bracelet easily enough, turning it over in his hands, a weight to it that wouldn't be too uncomfortable. He slipped it on, taking another deep breath before making his way to the back room. There was only one place that was decent for conversation. While the storage room was nice for any work that needed to be done, Seonghwa's office had the best seating and lighting.

He fidgeted with the bracelet as he entered, hanging back near the door. Though he had insisted on staying, Yeosang didn't know what to do with himself. The magic within the office wasn't as strong as it had been out on the sales floor, but he didn't know if that was Yunho controlling his abilities or the bracelet doing it's job. 

"I thought you promised to be careful," Seonghwa chided as Yunho pulled off his jacket and shirt, taking a seat on a stool.

"I was careful."

"This," he accented the word with a hard poke to one of the bruises forming along Yunho's back, "isn't being careful. And this," Seonghwa's hand dropped to a large wound on Yunho's side, pressing hard enough to draw a hiss and have the other trying to pull away, "definitely isn't careful. You're lucky it isn't any worse. What if you hadn't been able to make it here?"

"You would have gone looking for me."

Yeosang wasn't sure why, but the admittance- not rebuked by Seonghwa himself- caused something to jolt in his chest. He felt like he was witnessing something intimate, something he had no business being part of. He fidgeted with the bracelet some more, wondering if he should speak up, when something clicked in his mind. "Is that why you were distracted all day?"

Seonghwa turned to him, and for the first time since knowing him Yeosang saw a flush creep across his face. Yunho turned as much as he was able to, hiding a wince behind a grin. "You were distracted?"

Instead of answering, Seonghwa huffed, swatting at Yunho's shoulder. "Kang Yeosang, this is Jeong Yunho. An unfortunate pain in my ass."

"He's only saying that because he thinks I'm hot."

Another hit to Yunho's shoulder, this one harder than the last. "Good to see you're feeling better." Seonghwa's words were grumbled, annoyed, but Yeosang watched as any energy that had been prompting the teasing left Yunho just as quickly as it had arrived, shoulders slumping and eyes closing as Seonghwa ran a hand over the moon tattoos that ran down Yunho's spine.

"We used to... I guess dating would be the closest thing to it," Seonghwa started to explain before Yeosang could ask. "It's more complicated than that, and I can explain it to you later, Yeosang." He gave a smile, though Yeosang was sure it was more to placate him than anything. "We'll be here most of the night. You should go home and rest. The tea should be done. Take some with you."

"Right..."

"And, Yeosang? If you have assignments you need to work on, don't worry about work tomorrow. Except those with standing orders, I'm going to close the shop."

All he could do was nod, hesitating by the door before turning to start gathering his things. Yeosang hadn't felt that overwhelmed since he had first met Seonghwa, having information he wasn't prepared for presented in front of him. Information he wasn't sure how to process. As much of a rapport he had with most of the customers, Yeosang couldn't recall one time Seonghwa had hung out with someone outside of the shop, let alone mentioned anyone he had or was currently dating.

Was it really any of his business, though, if Seonghwa had someone?

If it had been years ago or still young and fresh?

Had Seonghwa let him tag along to the back room just so he could see Yunho wasn't going to hurt him?

What sort of relationship did Yunho and Seonghwa have?

There were too many questions, too many thoughts weighing on his mind, creating room for emotions he didn't want to deal with in their wake. Though he didn't have answers, wasn't sure if he would get any, Yeosang did stubbornly admit to himself one thing. He wanted to be Seonghwa's friend. He wanted to be someone the demon could lean on when he needed to. During working hours and outside of them. Whatever it took, in whatever ways he could.

His plan came to action the next day when he found Seonghwa asleep at his desk, papers and other items shoved to the side to make way for his arms and head. Yeosang set a drink on the desk, taking a step back and sipping his own drink while he waited. It didn't take long for Seonghwa to stir, burying his face in his arms before lifting his head, drawn into wakefulness by the smell of coffee and too much sugar. He blinked at the cup, and then over at Yeosang, finally fully pulling himself up from the desk. 

"I thought I told you not to come in today."

"The only assignments I have are the ones here. Without me, you wouldn't take half as good care of yourself."

"Yeosang-"

"Where's Yunho?"

"I had him go to my apartment earlier. I stayed to finish up a few things, but I must have been more exhausted than I thought." Seonghwa rubbed at the bridge of his nose, heaving a sigh before he eyed the drink once more. "You didn't have to-"

"If I hadn't you'd still be asleep at your desk."

Seonghwa cupped the drink with a hum, taking a gentle sip. "Then I guess I owe you a thank you."

"You can thank me later. We're getting lunch at the chicken place down the road."

"Are we?"

Yeosang nodded, taking a sip of his own drink. "And then you can tell me what it is you said you'd tell me later."

"Ah, that's what this is about."

"No, it's about getting you out of the shop for once." Uncertainty settled in his chest, beginning to weigh on him as he fidgeted with the plastic rim of the cup. "Unless you have other plans."

There was a moment where Seonghwa studied him, something intense yet soft in the gaze he turned on him. Seonghwa had been giving him that sort of look a lot recently. "I could never say no to you, Yeosang. Do I have time to go home and shower? With everything going on yesterday, I didn't have time." He ran a hand through his hair, wincing at the texture, though Yeosang could see nothing out of place. Seonghwa always had a way of looking effortlessly handsome despite whatever challenges he complained about.

Yeosang tilted his head back, a finger tapping his chin as he gave a thoughtful hum, the curl of a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "I guess. If you have to. Can't you magic yourself clean?"

The look he received in return was both exasperated and amused. "That's not how it works, and you know it." He stood, stretching his arms above his head and rolling his shoulders. "Do you mind watching the shop while I'm gone? Just in case anyone shows up to pick up an order?"

"I can do that."

Seonghwa's home was closer to the shop than Yeosang's, still a decent distance away that didn't have him thinking anything of it when an hour passed. It gave him time to finish up some things he hadn't gotten to the day before. When the two hour mark hit, Yeosang glanced at the door, wondering if he should send a message to make sure everything was okay. Close to two and a half hours after Seonghwa had initially left, he finally found his way back to the shop, Yunho trailing along behind him.

Yeosang could only stare at the demon, so used to seeing Seonghwa in various states of somewhat dressed up, that the casual Seonghwa in front of him was more than a little unusual. His hair hung in front of his face, still a little damp from the shower, instead of the style he was used to seeing. Instead of blazers and jackets, he wore a simple black tshirt with white text and a white overshirt on top of it, finishing off the outfit with jeans and light accessories.

"Sorry it took so long."

"He takes ridiculously long showers." 

Seonghwa shot Yunho a glare, shoving at his side in retaliation. "Yunho has graciously agreed to watch the shop while we're out."

"More like bullied into it." Yeosang's mind was still trying to process everything going on in front of him when Yunho approached, looking genuinely apologetic as he dropped into a deep bow. "I'm sorry. About yesterday. I was out of line."

"It's fine."

"It's not. Can we start over?" He straightened up, giving as much of a friendly smile as he could. "Jeong Yunho. Friend of Seonghwa's."

Yeosang returned the smile. "Kang Yeosang. I help out at the shop."

Yunho's smile turned a little more genuine, even as he started shooing Yeosang out from behind the counter. "Alright, go on. Get your chicken or wherever you're going. I got the shop so don't worry about having to get back quick." He tossed Yeosang a wink, and not for the first time in the past 24 hours, Yeosang wondered if he was missing part of the conversation.

Seonghwa walked with him out of the shop with a hand on the small of his back, pausing outside of the door until Yeosang had gathered enough of his wits to turn and start down the sidewalk. "Do you normally spend lunch there?"

"Where?"

"The chicken place."

"Oh, uh, sometimes. Depends on the day."

At least with how long Seonghwa had taken, some of the lunch rush had already trickled out of the restaurant. It was easy enough to get seated and place their orders, Seonghwa trusting him when it came to what was good and what to order. It only hit him as he took the first sip of his drink that talking about demon related topics in such a public place was probably not the best idea.

"So," Seonghwa began before Yeosang could ask. "About what I said last night. It'd be easier to start with mine and Yunho's history." He toyed with the straw in his drink before continuing. "We've known each other for... quite a while. For a couple centuries, at least. And at one point we were in something of a relationship." A fond but distant smile appeared as Seonghwa paused to take a sip of his drink. "Some decades ago we decided that a romantic relationship wasn't working between us, but we still have a bond that's important to the both of us."

He paused when their food was brought out, offering a kind smile to their waiter. "I've mentioned before that demons are beings of magic. That magic manifests itself in different ways, as you have learned and experienced over the year you've been working for me. One such way can be considered a magical binding of essences. Demons call it Claiming. It's intimate, a sign of trust and companionship. 

"It's different compared to dating or marriage that you might come across. Most demons are naturally solitary. We don't tend to live together or spend lengthy periods of time in each other's company. We're too different. Each of us has different needs, different energies that we live on. Claiming does not change that. We spend time together, we drift apart, we find each other once more. What a Claiming does, however, is give demons the ability to share energies and know when the other is in trouble. The reason I was distracted yesterday was I could feel Yunho's distress. I knew something was wrong."

"When you left, you were trying to find him."

Seonghwa nodded. "It's not a consistent knowledge of where the other is, but when we concentrate we can let the Claim direct us to the other. It's how, even if demons part ways and many years pass, we can always find one another. I didn't realize he was on his way to the shop at first, otherwise I would have stayed there and saved the both of you some trouble." A small frown tugged at his lips as he stopped his explanation, picking at the food in front of him.

"The biggest benefit the Claim gives demons is the ability to share energies. I think I've mentioned before that only magic can kill a demon. The reason why is only magic can disrupt magic. A mundane weapon still hurts, but it doesn't disrupt the flow of magic throughout a demon's body. Our bodies heal those injuries relatively quickly and without incident. Magical injuries take more energy, more time, and just like with a human, too many or too severe can prove to be fatal. The Claim lets demons share energies with each other, meaning that injuries that might have otherwise killed one are healed more easily. It's not a cure all, though. Energy- even magical- is not endless. It's an exhausting process that takes time."

"So, when you said that you and him were dating..."

"Well, we did at one point have a more intimate relationship, something akin to romance, but over time we realized that it wasn't working out in a way that supported each other's needs. I am a creature of knowledge. I can spend many years in the same spot before moving on, and I prefer a non-violent approach to confrontation. Yunho is very active. He travels from place to place and thrives on the battlefield. I cannot support him in the ways that he needs, just as he cannot support mine, but when we discussed it, we agreed that we wanted to keep the Claim. It let us make sure the other was still alright, and gave us a way to always know where the other was."

"The Claim isn't permanent?"

There was a moment where Seonghwa paused, blinking at Yeosang, before he realized he hadn't covered that part. "No, it's not. If either side decides the Claim is no longer wanted, it ends. No strings attached. Demons live long lives. It'd be cruel to make two of them suffer each other for longer than is necessary. Do you have any other questions?"

Yeosang took the time to actually think if there was anything else that came to mind, nibbling on his chicken while he thought. "Other than Yunho, are you bonded to anyone else?"

"No, just him."

"Then I don't have any questions. If anything comes up, I'll ask."

"I know you will."

.....

Seonghwa's hands shook where they brushed against him, cupping his cheeks, dragging down his arms, squeezing his fingers, while his ears searched Yeosang's face for... for something. Yeosang wasn't sure what and couldn't bring himself to focus when each breath caused his throat to burn and each twitch of his fingers strained something in his wrists. He closed his eyes, trying to will the throbbing in his head to at least ease if it wasn't planning on going away any time soon.

"Yeosang, look at me." Fingers tapped his cheek, drawing as much of a garbled groan from his as his throat would allow. He didn't want to look, didn't want to open his eyes and see the blood that covered Seonghwa or the body that once had been a demon, but even with his eyes closed he saw repeats of what had happened, flashes of memories from only moments ago. Seonghwa's talon like hands, the murderous glare that had taken over his face, the dark feathers that had seemed to sprout from his arms.

Reluctantly, making sure Seonghwa knew of his displeasure, Yeosang opened his eyes, forcing his vision to focus. "Don't fall asleep on me. You need to stay awake. Stay awake, Yeosang." Chest heaving, breaths ragged, all Yeosang could do was nod, trying to move as little as possible. "Do you think you can make it to my place?"

Could he? It would be difficult, slow going and a miracle if his head didn't kill him before they got there. Did he have a choice, though? He would never make it home, not on his own, and if he had a choice he'd rather not stay at the shop. Not after having been attacked on his way home.

He must have taken too long to answer. Seonghwa turned his back to him, easing Yeosang's arms around his neck and shoulders, gentle in pulling Yeosang's weight from his feet to Seonghwa's back. "I need you to hold on tight." 

This time, he did manage another nod, taking a sharp breath at the sudden shifting beneath him. Only it wasn't Seonghwa adjusting him on his back like Yeosang had initially thought. There was a ripping of muscle, a shifting of mass beneath him, under his chest and his arms. Fabric shifted to something rough, feathers scratching at the bare skin of his arms, Seonghwa's one lithe frame broadening while wings extended from his back. Yeosang didn't have the time to think on how Seonghwa had finally revealed his demonic form before they were in the air, soaring over rooftops.

Not having to contend with traffic laws and public transport made the journey to Seonghwa's apartment quicker, even if part of Yeosang regretted that he couldn't fully enjoy the trip with the way his stomach rolled and vision refused to focus on anything other than the feathers his face was pressed into. Seonghwa was at least careful when they landed on his patio, helping Yeosang slide off his back and holding him close while he got his legs under him. In the reflection of the glass, he was finally able to take in the full appearance of the demon. The dangerous curved beak that protruded from a round feathered face, twin tuffs of shadowed something jutting out from the top of his head. Arms ended in long talons, wings drooping before beginning to wrap around Seonghwa's slouched frame. 

Nothing about him screamed human, but just enough rang familiar for Yeosang to wonder if the pictures of cryptids he saw floating around on the internet were based in some manner of truth.

Seonghaw held one taloned hand towards the handle of the patio door, a low and raspy rumble in his throat as what would be the palm of his hand glowed before the lock clicked open. It opened easy enough, and somewhere between the patio and the couch Seonghwa had turned back, easing Yeosang into the couch. It felt like he blinked and suddenly Seonghwa was gone, blinking again and he was back in front of him, kneeling on the floor with a small first aid kit next to him and a bag filled with ice in one hand.

Yeosang let Seonghwa do as he pleased, icing the bruises on his wrists and checking for any cuts or scrapes that needed tending to. He answered questions where he could, only having the energy to nod or shake his head, occasionally sipping on a drink meant to help soothe his throat. Seonghwa hovered near by, nervous energy radiating off of him as he occasionally brushed hair from Yeosang's face or shook him awake when he started to drift off. It was frustrating in an exhausting sort of way, not being allowed to sleep for longer than a couple hours at most, but seeing Seonghwa's worried face, the relief that would flood him whenever Yeosang glanced at him, shifting on the couch and responding to his questions as best as he could caused some of it to evaporate. 

The night stretched on too long and yet passed too quick, Yeosang jerking himself awake with the sun in his eyes and Seonghwa asleep against him. It took a moment for the events of the night to come back to him, the tension in his shoulders from being in an unfamiliar place bleeding from him with a sigh, sagging against the side of the couch. His head had stopped pounding, at least, even if his wrists and neck ached worse.

All his shifting- as minimal as it had been- woke Seonghwa, pulling the warmth from his side when the demon sat up, trying to hide a yawn behind a hand. "Feeling better?"

"A little." Words raspy, a little uneasy, but spoken none the less.

"Yeosang, there's something I want to talk to you about." The sudden shift from soft morning to sudden seriousness caused a blanket of unease to settle across his chest. Was Seonghwa going to fire him? Use what had happened as reasoning that it was too dangerous for Yeosang to continue working for him? He was prepared to fight if that was the case. "I knew when you started working for me that not everyone would be pleased. I told you I would protect you, and I failed in that."

The pause that followed did little to settle Yeosang's nerves, only serving to make them worse with how Seonghwa pulled his attention away from him, looking down at his lap for a moment before back up at Yeosang. "I put a lot of thought into what to do. I don't want you to quit working for me, but I understand if that is the route you wish to go."

"No." Seonghwa blinked at him, taken aback by his sudden answer. "I don't want to quit. You warned me when I started, and I agreed to the risks. I'm not backing out now."

After a moments hesitation Seonghwa nodded, though he didn't look relieved any. "There is one way I can think of to keep something like this from happening again, though it's no guarantee. Claimings aren't just for demons. A Claim can work between a human and demon, too. It would take the shape of a mark somewhere on your skin," Seonghwa pulled down the neck of his shirt, exposing a moon with the silhouette of an owl against it on the back of his shoulder, "but it would act as a warning to other demons that messing with you means incurring my wrath." Seonghwa fixed his shirt, turning his attention back to Yeosang. "There are other benefits as well that I can go over if you want me to, but I figure that is the most important one at the moment."

"The mark on your shoulder, the owl-"

"That's from my bond with Yunho, yes. His are the moons down his spine. We thought we were funny with symbolism over having each other's backs."

"And mine?"

"I would choose the appearance of the mark and where it would be, just as you would choose mine."

"What are the downsides?"

"Other than being magically bound to myself?"

"I would hardly call that a downside."

"You put too much trust in me, Kang Yeosang."

"I like to think I put just enough."

Seonghwa's eyes searched his face, hands grabbing at Yeosang's to give a light squeeze. "I need you to be blunt with your answer."

"I want to go through with the Claiming."

He was met with a smile, small as it was, Seonghwa rising from the couch. "I'll start breakfast and we can go over the details. There's no traditional way of going through with it, so we can figure out your comforts and go from there."

It was a fair enough offer, Yeosang nodding, twisting in his seat to rest his head on the back of the couch and watch Seonghwa putter around in the kitchen. There weren't many details to go over. It was a simple thing when boiled down to the bare essentials, most of the flair coming from the dramatics of those involved. Yeosang was fine with keeping it small, not wanting to go over the top on something only he and Seonghwa would be present for. 

They went through with it that night.

Yeosang expecting Seonghwa's magic to be cold, a sort of static similar to the items or influence he was used to feeling, but it was warm, blanketing him in comfort and ease. Even when they had finished, black ink twisting around his bicep, flowers blooming along his skin where the vine sat, it was still there, radiating from the mark. Seonghwa's fingers trailed over the multi-pointed star that had appeared on his collarbone, an amused and appreciated hum resonating from his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my [twitter](http://twitter.com/waterclrsannie) for writing updates and wips, and hit up my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/watercolorsannie) with anything and everything you want to yell about.


End file.
